Past to Present
by LieutenantjgMegAustin
Summary: A what if themed story. What if Harm & Meg met the day she started the naval academy and he was a part of the welcome ceremony, and they formed a bond? Then she has an accident and forgets him. What will happen when they meet up in 1996 when they're both
1. Chapter 1

Past to Present 

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ryan_

**Part One – A Chance Meeting**

Harmon Rabb Jr was twenty four years old, and was returning the Annapolis Naval Academy to do a fly over in an F-14 to welcome the new batch of recruits. He watched as most of the students milled around in groups of friends, probably having known each other as kids, or they had met a few days ago. He saw small, thin blonde-haired girl sitting alone reading. She was biting her lip nervously. Harm walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harmon Rabb. I graduated two years ago. I'm…'

The young girl looked up. Harm's eyes widened. She couldn't be more that seventeen. Harm held out his hand to her and she tentatively shook it, and pulled herself up.

"Meg," the girl replied softly. Harm smiled his flyboy smile at her.

"So…what are you planning to do in the navy?"

"Computers Weapons and become a JAG Lawyer."

"Good luck,"

"I have to go and assemble…"

"Meg, where's your family?"

Meg froze. "They couldn't come." And she darted off to get ready for the assembly. Harm sighed. She was cute, and had a child-like innocence about her.

Harm and his squadron flew over the crowd of new naval academy students. Harm looked out of the Tomcat and saw Meg sitting alone. As the planes turned to go and land, Meg looked up at them, remembering the young man that had come to her. He had been wearing a flight suit, so maybe he was up there. Meg picked at her midshipman's uniform absently as the new students stood up to go to their rooms. A part of Meg was sad – she wished her mom had come here, but Mrs Austin, who had grudgingly let her daughter enlist in the navy, and attend the Academy and OCS, wasn't ready to let her baby grow up. Meg found her room, and knocked on the closed door. Her roommate, midshipman Angela Arutti, looked up. She was studying to become a pilot like Harm.

"Hi," Angela said harshly.

"Hey," Meg replied gently, placing her cover on her bedside table, and checking all her stuff was in the right order. Angela watched her critically. She noticed Meg was highly nervous, so she lowered her harsh tone.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Meg,"

"Hey Meg, I'm Angela." The two girls shook hands, Meg shaking.

"Something wrong?"

"This cute pilot called Harm came up to me before the ceremony."

"A pilot! Wow, what're you doing here?"

"Computer Weapons and I want to become a JAG Lawyer as well. You?"

"Fighter pilot." Angela watched Meg place a picture of her family on the bedside table, but decided not to talk about it. She watched Meg play with her pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Meg looked up. "Nothing, just missing home."

"Your parents?"

"Dad mostly…he died ten years ago. Mom never wanted me to come here."

Angela frowned. Her parents had been hesitant at first, but had eventually, after talking about it let her come. Meg's mother seemed overprotective.

"So, how'd you convince your mom?"

"My dad's old friend from the Vietnam War, Ollie North had to intervene. My mom's making him check up on me every few days." Meg made a face. "I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself,"

Angela smiled. "I can see that. Wow seventeen1"

"I'll be eighteen soon,"

Angela laughed gently and checked her watch. "Well it's almost time for dinner. You can sit with me and my friends."

"Thank you," Meg replied. She knew that her time at the naval academy would be made easier now that she had Angela's friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, on my last part, someone commented that it's Mac not Meg. Just a note -- This is set, the first few parts, at the _Naval Academy _in _Annapolis _and later on it goes into Harm & _Meg's _first year of working together, and couple of events that I remember, that I have rewritten to fit in my story -- I understand there are diehard Harm/Mac fans -- but someone else already wrote/is writing a Harm/Mac story like this -- I got the theme from that --and replaced Mac with Meg -- to see how different things would be if the two met when Meg started at the Naval Academy, and something happened to her -- so she can't remember Harm -- and how hard that is for him -- so here is part two -- I have at least the first five parts written, so they'll all be up quite quickly for those reading this -- I will try to update every few days for you.**

**Part Two – Settling In**

Meg settled into Academy life, and Ollie North kept his promise to her mother, checking on her every week. He came up on her eighteenth birthday, and brought her mother as a surprise.

Meg sat in her room after class, studying for exams. Angela had gone out with the Naval Academy Flying Squadron for dinner. She had invited Meg, knowing it was her eighteenth but Meg had refused, wanting to be alone. She knew Angela and her friends wouldn't have gone far, they weren't able to drink yet – they had three more years. Meg was engrossed in her book on Weapons Systems, and didn't hear the knock at her door until Ollie spoke.

"Meg sweetie?" Ollie asked, making Meg jump to attention and open the door. A rare smile spread across her face, lighting up her sapphire blue eyes.

"Uncle Ollie!" She said joyfully as he wrapped his arms around her. Meg buried her face in his neck. Ollie stroked her hair gently and Meg looked up to see her mother behind him.

"Mom…" Meg's smile drooped, and she backed away from Ollie. She knew her mother still disapproved of her joining the navy. Ollie had intervened on Meg's behalf and convinced Mrs. Austin to let Meg sign up.

Mrs Austin embraced Meg. "I've missed you Meg."

"Me too," Meg's tone was softer than usual, perhaps a little fearful of her mother. Mrs. Austin rubbed Meg's back. Meg pulled away from her mother and crossed to her side of the room. Ollie and Mrs Austin followed her, a little concerned.

Meg sighed as she sat on her bed and her mother and Ollie approached her to give Meg her presents, a framed family photo from her mother and her father's medals from Ollie. Both were tucked safely away in the drawer, both holding some painful memories for Meg.

"Mom why didn't the navy give you dad's medals back?" Meg asked as she took one out, playing with it. Mrs. Austin sat on the bed, her arm around Meg.

"Your dad gave them to Uncle Ollie before he died sweetheart."

Meg nodded, accepting the explanation. Her mother and Ollie then left her alone, and Meg took out the photo and placed it by her bed. She sat on the edge and smiled at it.

"I'm settling in fine dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who are reading; sorry I haven't replied to you individually, very little time. Enjoy this next installment -- the next few parts will feel like a bit of an emotional rollercoaster ride.

**_Past to Present _**

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ryan_

**Part Three - Separation**

A knock at the door two years later brought Meg running. She threw it open and was greeted by Harm.

"Hey Meg,"

"Harm!" Meg hugged him. "What're you doing here?"

Harm had a solemn look on his face. "Meg, can I come in?"

Meg nodded. "Sure,"

Harm followed her and they sat on her bed, harm with his arm protectively around Meg.

"Harm, what's wrong?" Meg asked innocently. Harm took her tiny hands in his.

"I've been called to duty, to fly over Iraq and Kuwait in the war…"

Meg nodded. She understood…she thought. Harm saw her face fall, and he cupped her chin in his hands.

"I'll come back, don't worry Meg!"

"You've been to see me every few weeks for the past two years. What if I never see you again?" Meg asked him. Harm wiped a lone tear off her cheek.

"I promise I am going to write to you every day, just so you know I am okay." He hugged her tightly, running his hand through her hair.

_Get a grip Rabb! She is twenty years old; you're twenty-six! _Harm admonished himself. He realised Meg had gone quiet – she was asleep in his arms. Well, it was 2100, and curfew was at 2300. So Harm slipped off her jacket and shoes and tucked her into bed. Meg snuggled down, and Harm kissed her forehead, leaving a letter and a gift on the table beside her.

"See you round Meg."

The next day, Saturday, Meg moped as she studied. Angela did everything possible to bring a smile to the normally cheerful girl's face. Meg hadn't seen the gift or letter from Harm yet.

"Meg, honey, what's wrong?" Angela asked. Meg pushed her away.

"Nothing Angela, I just have a lot to do with exams coming up!" And with that, Meg swept up her books and stormed out to the library. Angela bit her lip. Meg was so temperamental today.

A few hours later, Meg sat alone in her room. She had declined Angela's invite to watch her squad train and instead opened Harm's letter and gift.

_Dear Meg,_

_I am sorry we had to part as we did; I didn't want to leave you, but duty calls. I will write many letters like this to you, and after I see my mom when I return, you will be the first person I visit. _

_I enjoy your friendship, the innocence of it. You are sweet, kind and smart, and I adore those qualities in you. Whatever man falls in love with you will be very lucky. You're like a little sister to me, you know that. _

_Meg, open the present now. It's so you'll see me every night before you go to bed._

_Well, I'd best be off_

_Harm_

Meg had tears pricking her eyes as she unwrapped the delicate paper. Inside was a silver photo frame with a picture of Harm in his dress whites in it. On top of the picture lay his gold wings with a note: _I can get more. _Meg smiled, placing the picture on the bedside table next to the family one, and tucking the letter, and gold wings in a drawer. Meg lay on the bed, hugging her pillow.

"I miss you Harm. Why did we have to be separated?" Meg saw him as a friend, an older brother figure, but her heart yearned for his arms around Meg – yearned for his love.


	4. Chapter 4

Past to Present 

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ryan_

_Okay, now this is the part where things change dramatically. This story is up to part 15, and I am probably going to wrap it up soon_

**Part Four – Tragedy **

Now twenty-one, and almost finished at the naval academy, Meg was getting excited about being in the navy. She was going to go straight into law school after her two years as an ensign, which would mean she would be a lieutenant junior grade at twenty-five, or twenty-six. Meg smiled to herself as she walked down to watch the baseball game of the week. Suddenly Meg slipped on the stairs, falling all the way to the bottom, getting knocked around badly. When she came to rest in a heap at the bottom, she was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound.

"Meg?" Angela called, searching the grounds for her. She hadn't turned up for the game, and Angela was worried. Today was the first time in months she had pried Meg away from her studies, and now something didn't feel right. Angela ventured down the same stairs as Meg, and practically bolted down when she saw Meg lying at the bottom.

"Meg!" Angela fell to her knees beside Meg, and yelled to whoever was around for help. Midshipman Ryan Clemens came running down, and scooped Meg up.

"Angela, what happened?" he asked her as they took Meg quickly to sick bay. Angela shrugged.

"I don't know, she hadn't turned up to the game, so I came looking for her – I got worried."

Ryan bit his lip as he tentatively wound his jacket around Meg's head.

"All right, let's get her to the doctor. You can call her family when we know something,"

The doctors fussed over Meg, cleaning her head wound, stitching it up and then attending to her other wounds. Ryan and Angela sat outside waiting anxiously for news on their friend. Angela played over in her mind how she would tell Mrs Austin when a doctor came out.

"Midshipman Austin is stable. It'll be another day or so before she wakes up, but the good news is there is no permanent damage, and she is not comatose. The Academy will inform her family so you don't need to worry about that. You can go in and see her now."

Angela and Ryan entered Meg's room. Breathing alone, with an IV drip in her hand, Meg was sleeping. Angela took Meg's hand.

"Hey sweetie, your mom should be here soon…" Angela trailed off, sitting deeply in thought.

"Angela? Are you okay?" Ryan asked her, rubbing Meg's other hand. He hardly knew her, but was still concerned about her welfare.

"There is someone I need to contact," and she swept out of the room, Ryan behind her.

A few days later Meg was awake and being hugged and smothered by her mother and Ollie.

"Mom, I am fine!" Meg objected as her mother tried to coax some food into her. "I ate before you came, I am not hungry."

"Meg, listen to your mother," Ollie said gently. "She only wants what is best for you; as do I."

Mrs Austin hugged her daughter. "Oh Meg, I'm glad you're okay!"

"I slipped mom, no big deal." Meg pushed her mother away. "I'm tired," Meg snapped at them, pulling the covers up over her. Her mother, Ollie and Angela left then, and ten minutes later Harm entered.

"Meg?" he asked gently, having been sent back from the carrier urgently upon hearing she was hurt. Meg looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Meg asked innocently, not recognising him.

"Meg, Meg, its me -- Harm!"

Meg shook her head. "I don't think I know you sir," she said upon seeing his lieutenant's uniform. Harm sighed in resignation.

"Well, get well soon Meg." He half-waved and left the room, leaving Meg very confused.

When Meg returned to her room with Angela three days later, she saw the picture of Harm on her bed side table. Afraid and confused, she grabbed it, staring at it for some time. _Who is he? _Meg asked herself as she sat on her bed tearfully. Shaking, she thrust the picture into a drawer, and Angela turned away as Meg got into bed, pulling the covers over her, crying softly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK Guys, sorry this part took so long to get up; and sorry I gave her amnesia -- I had to for it to work with my storyline. Anyway, I've been hell busy with uni, and wrote my last exam for this semester today, so hopefully I can get much more of this fic up in the next few weeks. This part ends a little weird I think, but it sorta fits with the Harm-Meg relationship**_

* * *

Past to Present

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ryan_

**Part Five – Their First Meeting**

Six years later, Meg sat in a COD as it flew over Washington Park. Commander Lindsey barked down her neck.

"Read that briefing Lieutenant!" He snapped as the COD was lowered down and Lindsey beckoned to a jogger in the park.

"Lieutenant Rabb!" he called out. Harm ran over, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"New assignment and partner," Lindsey said to him as Harm started putting a suit on as Lindsey outlined the assignment of the missing torpedo from the Tigershark.

"This is Lieutenant JG Austin…she's a computer weapons specialist."

Harm watched as Meg turned to face him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Meg."

Harm shook her hand, looking at her strangely. Meg dropped his hand.

"Have we met?" She asked him, a smile on her face. Harm shook his head.

"No, lieutenant we haven't. My mistake," Harm withdrew his hand and finished getting into his orange jumpsuit.

"Do I remind you of someone?" Meg asked him softly. Harm contemplated this for a moment.

"Yeah, you kinda do. I don't know where we met though." Harm said, the words straining his heart as he looked into those innocent child-like eyes from years ago. He remembered the last time he'd seen her before the accident, when she hadn't understood that he was going away until he said it was to keep her safe. Then his mind flashed to when he'd seen her after the accident. The doctors had said she had amnesia, and that was why she couldn't remember him. It appeared that she remembered people she knew well and had seen a lot of, and pretty much everything else except him. Harm watched as Commander Lindsey barked at her.

"Get back to reading that briefing Lieutenant!"

Meg turned around without a word, reading the file silently. Harm watched her little mannerisms, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting her lip that he knew from all those years ago. He was soon involved in a conversation with Commander Lindsey as they neared the submarine.

"All right Lieutenant, you go first, if you need me to pull you back up, tug on the harness." Harm said to her. Meg rolled her eyes as she was lowered. Harm watched her miss several times as she swung to get into the forward escape hatch, and was about to pull her up when she undid the harness.

"Meg!" he jumped after her.

"Get off me!" Meg said angrily as they were received into the sub, and Meg looked down upon because she was 'a woman'. Harm kept at it.

"You're shivering, are you okay?"

"I'm just cold sir." Meg replied as they went to get changed and get some coffee. He watched as she broke out into a sweat, and as she shrugged it off again. Harm was growing suspicious, but let it slide until later.

A while later, Harm noticed Meg was struggling to breathe. He pulled her into the Officer's Lounge.

"Meg, you're claustrophobic,"

"It's never…b…been this bad before," Meg stammered, shaking as she walked around. Harm made her sit down.

"Meg…"

"You need me," Meg said, annoyed. "And it could put my career in jeopardy,"

"Better your career than 400 lives Lieutenant!" Harm stormed out the lounge, leaving Meg alone.

_A week later_

Meg was hunched over her desk doing paperwork, when Harm knocked on her door.

"You're going to wear yourself out!" he said kindly to her, taking her pen away. Meg snatched it back.

"I'm fine," she replied, but Harm knew better.

"Meg, come on, it's late."

Meg looked up at him, dark rings under her eyes.

"It hasn't stopped me before sir," she stifled a yawn.

"Whoa Meg," Harm said as she fell forward on her desk, her hair falling in her eyes. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Meg, wake up." Harm said, pulling her into his arms. Meg awoke with a grin on her face.

"Hey handsome," she said before her eyes dropped closed again. Harm sighed and tipped some cold water over her head. Meg shrieked.

"Harm!" she yelled at him. He gave her an innocent look.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to all who are reading -- I hope you enjoy part Six. _**

**Part Six – Wake up, Meg!**

Harm sat by Meg's bed in Bethesda. Five days ago, she had been shot, and was in a coma. He stroked her forehead tearfully, listening to her shallow breathing. Two days ago he had killed the shooter. Now, he waited with bated breath for her to wake up. She was pale, and her hand twitched every now and then, and Harm would start to get his hopes up, only to have them crushed upon finding out she wasn't waking up. He had called her mother in Texas, but Mrs Austin hadn't come to see her daughter. Harm kept hold of Meg's hand, refusing to let go. He didn't know Admiral Chegwidden was watching until the older man spoke.

"How is she Harm?" he asked quietly, his eyes on his youngest junior officer. Harm pressed Meg's hand to his cheek.

"She won't wake up,"

AJ sat opposite Harm. "The doctors say she will wake up…when…they don't know…"

Meg's breathing became laboured, and Harm gripped her hand, but it didn't alleviate her troubled breathing. AJ tapped his shoulder.

"Son, visiting hours are over. We'll come back tomorrow," he said calmly as Meg's breathing steadied. Harm's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, and he turned away, and left. A nurse came in, and she started checking Meg over.

"You have some very good friends Lieutenant. They've been here everyday waiting for you to wake up," she murmured, even though she knew Meg couldn't hear her. The nurse sighed, and left, feeling sure that the young girl was never going to wake up.

_Four days later_

Something in Meg's mind triggered, and her eyes fluttered open. She took in the white walls, floors and bright lights of the room in Bethesda hospital. _My head is banging! _She thought to herself, closing her eyes again for a moment. Then he appeared in the doorway.

"Meg?" his voice was hopeful, the same voice her mind had been hearing over the past nine days. Meg opened her eyes and turned her head to the door. She smiled.

"Hey Harm," her voice was gentle, and Harm smiled at her, relieved she was awake. Meg sat up, and motioned for Harm to come to her. He sat beside her on the bed. Meg took his left hand, fingering his navy ring absently. Harm lifted her face.

"Meg, what's wrong?" he asked her. She remained silent. Harm wrapped his arms around her.

"Meg, tell me what's wrong, please."

Meg pulled away from him. "My mom didn't come and see me. I know she didn't because I could feel you and the Admiral with me -- but not mom,"

Harm saw her face fall again as a doctor entered.

"Can you come back later?" he asked softly. The doctor nodded. Harm dried Meg's tears.

"Your mom was scared of losing you…why don't we go and see her after you're released, and I'll take you to meet my parents? The Admiral has given you a few weeks off, and told me to take you somewhere peaceful."

Meg smiled and lay against him. He ran his hand through her hair calmingly, glad to be there for her, but also sad that she didn't have a clue that they knew each other years ago. He looked down, and saw she was asleep. Taking her out of his arms, he lay her down and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Past to Present 

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ryan_

**Part Seven – Texas Twilight**

Harm looked over to Meg in the seat next to him. Her head was out of its bandage now, but she was still in pain -- her head and every muscle in her body ached. Harm sighed as he followed the directions to her ranch. She moaned as they went over a bump, and Harm pulled to the side as she opened her eyes, clutching her stomach. He opened her door for her and she threw up, Harm holding her hair back.

"Something wrong Meg?" he asked calmly as she sat back in the seat, drinking some water. Meg shook her head.

"No, I guess I just feel sick from the travelling,"

Harm breathed a sigh of relief, closing her door and continuing to drive as Meg went back to sleep. Soon enough they arrived at the ranch and Mrs Austin ran out. Harm had his arms around Meg's waist -- she was still half asleep.

"Here let me take her inside Harmon," Mrs Austin took her daughter in her arms, and led her in while Harm grabbed the bags. When he got in, Mrs Austin had settled Meg on the futon, a patchwork quilt over her, and pillows behind her back, propping her up. She gave him a weak smile as he came over to her.

"Hey, feeling okay?" he asked, sitting next to her. Meg nodded. Something was nagging in her mind, something that was saying Harm looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. Mrs Austin intervened.

"Harmon, can you help me in the kitchen with her soup? I've set up another bed in here for you so you can be near her if she needs anything in the night,"

Harm nodded and followed Mrs Austin to the kitchen, where Meg's soup was waiting.

"You're the young man she told me about several years ago when she first started at the Naval Academy, aren't you? The one she can't remember?"

The words stung at his heart. "Yes I am,"

Mrs Austin handed him something. "I found this in a box of her things she told me she didn't want. I found your picture and gold wings."

Harm took them, glancing at Meg in the living room. She was asleep again, and Harm left the kitchen to sit beside her. He put the photo and gold wings on the table. Meg awoke and saw them.

"Harm? What…" something flashed in her mind as she looked from him to the photo.

"_Meg…I have to go away…" Harm had said gently. She pouted._

"_But…"_

"_To protect you…" he had hugged her tightly. A few days later she had opened the gift. His photo. His Wings…_

Meg sat up, her mind racing, her head feeling light and dizzy. Her world was colliding. She stared at Harm. _Come on Meg, you know him. _Nothing. Meg started crying.

"I thought…I thought I was remembering something I'd forgotten…" she said, and Harm wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhh," he said as her mother placed her soup on the table. 'Here Meg, eat up,' he started to feed her, and she didn't protest -- she just let him look after her. Mrs Austin watched. The young man cared about her dearly -- it wasn't love, it was a different kind of caring -- he wanted to protect her.

**TBC **


End file.
